


A Visit to Artefact Storage

by Shoulder_Devil



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Imposter, Multifandom Drabble Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulder_Devil/pseuds/Shoulder_Devil
Summary: The thing not pretending to be Sasha James walked into Artefact Storage.





	A Visit to Artefact Storage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arazsya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/gifts).



> I made myself sad with Sasha feelings

The thing not pretending to be Sasha James walked into Artefact Storage. Not pretending, it  _ was _ Sasha James, had always been Sasha James, would be the only memory of Sasha James left behind. It didn’t  _ have _ to pretend as it was drawn to the edge of the table it hated. 

It could feel the webbing binding its very essence when it stared into the intricate patterns on the surface. Twitching Sasha’s fingers, it tested those bonds. The more it fought the tighter they became. It studied those lines seeking weakness, someday it would free itself to strike against the Eye.


End file.
